


You Only Have To Ask

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Solitude, being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day Sixteen of Keithtober - Solitude
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	You Only Have To Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Keith doesn't realize that he won't always feel so alone.

Contrary to popular belief, Keith doesn’t enjoy always being alone. He does enjoy the rare quiet moments when he can let his mind go quiet and not have to think about much of anything but he truly enjoys the company of other people. But life handed him a series of bad circumstances and he learned to make the best of the solitude. 

  
At the age of eight or nine he was forced into foster homes and he learned quite early not to get too attached, those kinds of places weren’t always a great place to be and the few good ones never lasted long either. So at a young age Keith learned to guard his heart, wall off his emotions, and hide away from people rather than get hurt.

  
At the age of eleven he met a young man that promised him the stars. Takashi Shirogane gave him the means to escape shitty foster homes and told him if he studied really hard, he could fly. Keith wanted that more than anything, to escape away from Earth and travel among the stars where no one treated him like crap. But then Shiro left him and he pulled back into the mode of building walls and keeping to himself. It had gotten so bad that he got himself expelled. But instead of letting himself get sent back to crappy foster homes he found a run-down shack full of desert sand and caves full of strange lion carvings. Even though he had a goal, to find what those strange carvings meant, he was lonely. As bad as the shitty foster homes were, and as pissed off as he was at the Garrison for covering up the Kerberos mission and blaming it on pilot error, Keith still missed human interactions.

  
But now he was eighteen and he was on a castle…..a fucking flying castle with mechanical flying lions and a handful of strangers. He still felt alone. Other than Shiro, the person who was almost a brother to him, he didn’t quite fit in. He was the emo one, the outcast, the lone wolf and he hated it.  
.  
.  
.  
The planet of Aeraasa was beautiful. The land was full of lush wild flowers and beautiful mountains, the air was crisp and cool, and the sky was constantly full of large planets in various colors. It was like something out of a futuristic painting. The inhabitants were just as beautiful, thin and wispy with translucent wings and silvery blond hair, delicate facial structure, grey eyes and pointed ears that reminded Keith of the elves in a Lord of the Rings movie he had seen long ago. 

  
The leader of Aeraasa was Queen Seeleish. Keith watched as she made her way to where he was standing, leaning against a tree and watching the festivities alone.

“Forgive me if you don’t wish to engage in conversation but I couldn’t help but notice you are far removed from the festivities.”

  
Keith dipped his head, “I apologize, I’m just not used to …. I just…”

  
Seeleish watched as Keith finally gave up and just hung his head, “You seem sad for a Paladin of Voltron, so sad for someone who had done so much good in the universe.”

  
Keith looked up and couldn’t help but feel as if the Queen was somehow seeing deep inside of his soul. He bit his lip fighting a tremble, and an urge to cry. He hadn’t cried since his dad died. 

  
Seeleish let out a soft trill that sent a warmth through Keith, something that felt like a hug a comforting embrace and he turned his head as a tear rolled down his cheek, “Has something happened? Have my people caused this distress?”

  
Keith’s head whipped up, “No! Oh god no, your people have been so welcoming. Please don’t think that.”

  
Seeleish reached forward with both of her hands outstretched, and palms up, “May I take your hands?”

  
Keith tilted his head in question but reached forward and let Seeleish grasp his hands in hers and closed her eyes. As she held his hands she let out a series of soft trills and hums and when she finally opened her eyes they were glassy with unshed tears. She reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, “You are all just children aren’t you? And you especially have felt so alone, so lost, even in the vastness of the stars that you once wished to escape to.”

  
Keith felt the hot tears once again and though he didn’t pull away from the kind touch he did lower his head in shame. Seeleish placed a long finger under his chin and tilted his head back up to look into his eyes, “Stand tall young one for you are not as alone as you think you are. You will soon see that your heart will mend and the acceptance you seek is yours for the taking you only have to ask.”

  
Keith swiped a hand roughly across his cheek, “I don’t understand.”

  
Seeleish smiled at him, “We seldom understand until it has already happened. Do not be discouraged.”

  
“How do you know this?”

  
Before Seeleish could answer, a loud laugh caught Keith’s attention and he turned to see Lance with his arm slung around Pidge’s shoulder, Shiro and Hunk leaning heavily against each other, and Coran gesturing animatedly near them. Lance looked up and spotted Keith and grinned, “Hey Mullet! Get over here. You’re missing out on all the fun!”

  
He turned to say something but Seeleish stopped him, “Go. Your friends are waiting. And remember, all you have to do is ask.”  
.  
.  
.  
Many years later Keith would find himself back on the planet of Aeraasa. He was kneeling at the side of a bed with an ailing Queen Seeleish. When she saw him there she gave him a tired smile, “I have been waiting to see you again young one.”

  
Keith smiled, his cheeks tinged with pink, “I’m afraid I’m not so young anymore.”

  
Seeleish patted Keith’s hand, “At my age everyone seems young.”

  
Keith smiled and turned his hand so that he was holding Seeleish’s hand in his, “I wanted to thank you for your kind words all those years ago.”

  
Seeleish nodded, “And did you ask?”

  
“I did.”

  
Seeleish placed a finger under Keith’s chin like she did all those years ago lifting his face. She smiled and cupped his cheek, much like a doting grandmother, “So you did. I must say the happiness in your heart is a welcome change from the sad child I first met.”

  
There was several minutes of silence and Seeleish let out a tired breath, “I am afraid that this will be the last time I see you.”

  
Keith nodded, “I will never forget you.”

  
Seeleish leaned back against a mound of pillows behind her back, “Do I at least get to meet this person that brings you so much happiness?”

Keith let out a soft chuckle, “Somehow I feel as if you already know who it is, but he is here with me.”

  
Seeleish let out a soft hum as Keith stood up and spoke to someone just outside of the door. He returned hand in hand with his husband and Seeleish let out a soft trill, “Your hearts sing a beautiful song. One I have never heard before but fills my heart with so much joy. I never could have imagined just how much the Blue Paladin would heal you.”  
.  
.  
.  
Long after the Queen had taken her last breath, Keith and Lance remained on the planet of Aeraasa for the farewell of the former Queen and the coronation of the new ruler. After the coronation, Keith watched as Lance danced with the younger Aeraasans. He was so caught up that he didn’t notice someone trying to talk to him until he felt a tap on his arm. Keith turned to find the new King next to him, “I am not sure you remember me.”

  
Keith shook his head, “I’m afraid I don’t.”

  
The King, whose name Keith couldn’t remember just smiled, “That is okay. I once asked you for a dance years ago and you turned me down.”

  
Keith opened his mouth to respond but the king held out a hand, “No please, do not apologize. I see now that even as beautiful as my people are, someone else had your heart even then.”

  
Keith glanced over to where Lance was holding the hands of a young Aeraasan, spinning her around, the pair of them laughing surrounded by young ones who barely reached Lance’s waist. Even among the fluttering wings and silvery blond hair, the glittery skin and lithe bodies, Keith thought his husband was the most beautiful in the room. Keith turned back to face the king with a smile, “Yea, he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the sweet comments and the Kudos and bookmarks. You are all so lovely and I love each and everyone of you. You make my heart full!!!


End file.
